Lost in Imperfections
by Lika Junge
Summary: Ele estava sempre perdido. Ela também.


Presente de amigo secreto para a fada querida, Bella! \o/

Meio, er... sem sentido, mas espero que goste! XD

Feliz Natal!

* * *

**LOST IN IMPERFECTIONS**

_Por Lika Junge_

Seus longos cabelos negros metodicamente penteados e seu vestido cuidadosamente bordado acusavam uma menina de perfeita educação, uma vida normal e uma casa aconchegante repleta de amor.

Acusava tudo aquilo que lhe fora proibido a partir do momento que nascera sob aquele sangue, sob aquela família, sob aquele signo.

E por saber disso, principalmente por saber disso com seus curtos sete anos, ela saía todo dia, logo após as serventes lhe pentearem metodicamente os longos cabelos e lhe vestirem o cuidadosamente bordado vestido, a procura do cantinho mais sujo e escondido que pudesse encontrar na propriedade Sohma. Um lugar em que pudesse destruir aquela imagem perfeita construída da vida imperfeita que tinha.

Um refúgio.

Lá ficava por horas, sem se preocupar se existia alguém preocupando-se com seu desaparecimento, sem se preocupar com os castigos e caras severas que receberia em casa. Naqueles momentos de uma malancólicas mas ainda reconfortante solidão, ficava em paz. Até ter seu refúgio ameaçado por passos pesados e apressados, por vozes frias e impacientes.

Aquele lugar era a única coisa que não podia se arriscar a perder. Então se entregava pacificamente de volta àquela vidinha medíocre.

Isso tornara-se uma rotina para ela. E ela acomodara-se de tal modo que não se incomodou em mudar isso, dia após dia.

Agiu com naturalidade mesmo quando fora levada para Akito. Ouviu as horríveis palavras que ele pronunciava perderem o sentido antes mesmo de chegarem aos seus ouvidos. Aguentou as agressões que vinham dele, com aquela sua cara de uma doentia satisfação, ditas como castigo pela menina impura e suja que era.

Ela não se importava, tudo o que queria era poder ter novamente a paz de seu refúgio. Então, na primeira opotunidade, correu para lá. Sem se importar se seus vestido já não estava tão impecável, ou se seus cabelos já estavam um tanto desgrenhados.

Seguiu seu ritual à risca e, novamente, sentou-se no barro. Esperou sentir aquela paz de imediato, mas pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, havia algo a mais. Algo de inquietante sobre ela.

Virou-se para trás e se deparou com instensos olhos escuros a encarando , uma expressão facial completamente indiferente e cabelos um tanto estranhos, ainda mais para um garotinha que parecia mais novo do que ela própria.

Na sua distração analisando o menino à sua frente, mal ouvira-o perguntar:

- Por que está fazendo isso?

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta, e falou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Sua casa é aqui perto?

- Não sei.

- Você não sabe de nada, afinal?

- Acho que estou perdido.

Ela sentou-se na terra novamente, ainda na sua busca por aquela paz que viera buscar. Pensou que possivelmente o garoto iria embora e não o veria novamente, então se surpreendeu quando sentiu ele se aproximar e perguntar de novo:

- Por que fez isso?

- Faço todo dia.

- Por quê?

Ela parou por um instante antes de voltar para ele. Ela não queria admitir, queria achar motivos, razões, ou até mesmo mentiras, mas finalmente disse:

- Não lembro.

Sem ela saber o porquê, o garoto abriu um sorriso, um minúsculo sorriso.

- Então não somos tão diferentes.

Ela fechou o semblante para ele, mesmo sentido divrsão por um momento.

Mas então vieram aqueles passos, aquelas vozes. O peso, a pressa, o frio, a impaciência. Ela suspirou e tentou se levantar, até sentir uma mãozinha em seu ombro forçando-a para baixo novamente.

- Devem estar procurando por mim. – Disse ele, voltando a ter aquela expressão entediada de antes.

- Não, eu realmente acho que...

- Fique mais um pouco, provavelmente estão procurando por mim.

Ela o olhou atônita.

- Você nem parece ser a representante do signo do cavalo, sabe, me olhando desse jeito.

A menina arregalou os olhos e mordeu a língua para se impedir de responder àquele argumento. Porém, antes que o garotinho sumisse de sua vista, lançou mais um argumento ao qual ela se descobriria incapaz de responder:

- Você fica muito mais bonita desse jeito do que com aquele vestidinho rosa engomado.

Ela agradeceu que ele já tivesse desaparecido quando suas faces enrubeceram, e agredeceu mais ainda os momentos a mais que lhe foram dados com o seu refúgio.

Refúgio do qual não lembrava mais a utilidade. Refúgio de que, sem saber o porquê, não precisava mais. Não sentiu a melancolia e inquietude que achou que sentiria se esse dia chegasse, mas sim uma enorme paz interior maior ainda.

Sorrindo, despediu-se do seu silencioso amigo e lhe deu as costas. Sem nunca mais olhar para trás, sem nunca mais voltar.

Tinham as pernas entrelaçadas, os lençóis enrolados nos corpos deitados no chão. Estavam assim há horas e não viam motivo para que isso mudasse. Estavam seguros.

- Rin.

Ela resmungou em resposta, tomada pelo cansaço e pelo sono, aconchegada demais no peito do homem ao seu lado para deixar esse conforto.

- Você tem um encontro com Akito amanhã.

Ela abriu os olhos, mas sem se preocupar em encará-lo. Sabia que ele estava com a mesma cara de tédio de sempre.

- Eu sei, Hatsuharu.

Houve um breve momento de silêcio, mas não de desconforto.

- Você não vai sair de lá correndo dessa vez, vai?

Ela soltou uma risada doce que ainda não estava completamente acostumada a dar.

- Não, não vou.

- Tem certeza de que não vai ter um impulso de ir se sujar na lama?

Outra curta risada se sucedeu.

- Sim, eu tenho. Eu não preciso mais disso.

Disse isso num tom totalmente indiferente, mas sabia que aquele minúsculo sorriso havia se formado na face dele. E mal pôde perceber que havia um em sua própria face também.

**Fim**


End file.
